


Pink Feathers

by PastelTrashKing (AnthonyEStark)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthonyEStark/pseuds/PastelTrashKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwa regrets letting Oikawa use his locker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Feathers

“Please, Iwa-chan! I’ll love you forever and ever and ever…”

At the start of the year, students were told that if they want a locker, they were on a first-come-first-served basis as there wasn’t enough for everyone. Iwaizumi had reserved his on the first day, reminding Oikawa to get his too before there wasn’t any left. It was now the second week of term and, after Oikawa had tried and failed to get a locker, he was now begging Iwa to share his locker with him.

Iwa’s stuff only took up one of the two shelves anyway, but he wasn’t keen on having his annoying best friend share with him, considering how much junk Oikawa kept in his bag. He _knew_ that the entire locker would end up overflowing with Oikawa’s beauty shit and he’d end up having to carrying his stuff again, yet the fact that he was getting annoyed with Oikawa’s voice right then made it really tempting to just give in and agree.

“... and ever and ever and-”

“Fine! Okay, you can use my locker! Now shut up!” Iwa snapped, hoping he’d make Oikawa finally shut up for a second, but the grin on the other guy’s face told him that the noise would only get worse.

“Thank you, Iwa-chan, you’re the greatest friend ever!”

Iwa didn’t move out of the way quick enough and ended up being pulled into a tight hug. “Get the fuck off of me."

“I promise I’ll only store a few thing in there and it’ll always be tidy,” Oikawa said loudly into his ear. “You can trust me to never touch your things. We’re going to be the best locker-buddies in this entire school!”

“There’s no other ‘locker-buddies’,” Iwa shot back in a mocking whine that was meant to sound like Oikawa, complete with air quotation marks, “because everybody else who wanted a locker got one before they ran out.”

\--

The next day, there was just Oikawa’s hairbrush sat on the bottom shelf and Iwa was okay with it - as long as it was no more than just the hairbrush. The day after, he opened the locker, expecting the bottom shelf to be as empty as yesterday, and had to catch a glass bottle of foundation that came tumbling out. He instantly regretted giving Oikawa the code to his locker when he put the bottle back and saw how the bottom shelf was packed full of makeup and hair products, looking like a beauty parlour.

Iwa gestured to the bottom shelf later that day, while Oikawa was applying some type of cream to his nose, using a pocket mirror balanced on Iwa’s shelf, and he was left to lean against the wall as he waited. “Why is your shelf just beauty products?”

“They were weighing down my bag.” Oikawa reached out without looking and picked up another type of cream that he started to apply to his cheeks, almost knocking out a perfume as he did. Iwa made a mental note to tell Oikawa to not keep glass bottle near the edge.

Leaning forward, he took a better look at the bottles and guessed that they would even make him struggle a bit if he had to carry all of that. “You carried all that around with you every day?”

“Well, I might have brought in a few more supplies now that I can carry more.”

“You don’t need all that makeup.” Iwa understood that Oikawa had an image to keep but he didn’t see how the natural makeup made him look any different. He might as well not be wearing any.

“Aw, is Iwa-chan saying he likes my natural beauty?” Oikawa turned around with a small smile that looked like it might have been honest, but it was quickly hidden under a cloud of hairspray.

“Shut up.” Iwa was glad that Oikawa had shut his eyes to put on the hairspray because he could feel his cheeks starting to burn. The moment could have been perfect if it wasn’t for the fact that he accidentally breathed in too much of the spray and started coughing madly, “You don’t need to spray that much, you moron!”

\--

A single, pink feather floated gently to the ground as Iwa stared at it in horror. He had no idea why it came out of his locker, but he assumed Oikawa was the reason, and slowly looked up again to see his reflection staring back at him. There was a mirror on the inside of the locker’s door, with a pink and fluffy frame that made it look like it was supposed to be in a little girl’s bedroom.

Hoping that the single feather that had just escaped was the only one that had come off, he was quickly proved wrong when he went to get his stuff out and everything was covered in the same pink feathers. It looked as though a pink bird had moulted inside his locker, which he would have laughed at if it wasn’t for the fact that his gym kit was now pink and fluffy. The reflection of Oikawa in the mirror caught Iwa’s attention and he spun round to confront the guy, who was currently interested in his phone.

“What the fuck is that?” Iwa didn’t even let Oikawa greet him as he pointed to the feathery monstrosity in disgust.

The other guy didn’t even look up from his phone and knew what Iwa was talking about. “That’s a mirror, Iwa-chan.”

“There’s feathers everywhere!” He went to kick the feather he saw earlier but realised that there were several others on the floor too and just kicked them all out of spite.

“Mirror’s fault.”

Oikawa looked up from his phone and Iwa took the opportunity to glare at him, “Couldn’t you have picked one that’s less… feathery?”

“It was on sale.” Leaning against the wall like Iwa normally did, Oikawa just shrugged as though he wasn’t the reason there was feathers everywhere and started texting again.

\--

Oikawa had made Iwa five minutes late for lesson that morning and he was intending to change the code after the teacher almost gave him detention during volleyball practice. He was leant against the wall, waiting for Oikawa to finish and leave so that he could change the code without him knowing.

Just when he thought the other guy was finished, there was a high-pitched whine from Oikawa as he rummaged through his bag. “Iwa-chaaan! Can you lend me a pen, pleeease?”

“I don’t have any more.” He did have more but he wasn’t willing to give one to Oikawa, “And stop being pathetic, just ask one of your fangirls.”

“So mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa did his usual pout. He looked up at Iwa and pointed to his head. “There’s a feather in your hair, by the way.”

“How did it get there?” Iwa started to ruffle his hair but couldn’t find it.

Oikawa’s hand moved closer as he grabbed the feather and then held it in front of Iwa’s face, making him go cross-eyed looking at it. He then blew it out of his palm so it fluttered onto Iwa’s nose and then drifted to the floor, both guys watching as it descended.

“Haven’t you got a lesson to be at?” Iwa broke the silence and realised then how close the two of them were.

“You’re welcome...”

“Get the fuck out of my face already. I’m going to be late, Shitty-kawa.” Iwa pushed Oikawa in the direction of the classroom, but couldn’t help the way his lips twitched up as he watched the other guy leave. He decided that changing the code could wait for another day and left a pen on the bottom shelf before he left too.

\--

Although it didn’t seem like it, Iwa actually enjoyed his talks with Oikawa between lessons - and found out a lot about how to apply makeup, which could come useful someday. By the time he had gotten used to it, after a few weeks, another locker had been made free in the next corridor and it was given to Oikawa.

The locker seemed emptier than before, now that he was used to Oikawa’s stuff spilling out of it, and the times between lessons were quiet without the brief chats. Even though Oikawa was still nearby and he still saw him for most of the day anyway, time seemed to drag a little bit more during school. Iwa was still finding pink feathers everywhere, though.

There was a small, pastel pink note sat in the middle of the empty bottom shelf, folded very carefully as if whoever made it wanted it to be perfect. Iwa picked it up carefully and turned it over to see _‘Iwa-chan’_ written across it in messy letters that were unmistakably Oikawa’s - well, there was nobody else that would know the code for the locker anyway. Ignoring how his hands shook slightly, he opened the folds to reveal the message inside, resulting in his cheeks being as pink as the paper.

_‘Thank you for being the best locker-buddy ever!! <3’_

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to everyone on tumblr who's been supporting my fics ^.^ If there's any mistakes then please tell me! (I'm over at pasteltrashking on tumblr if you want to talk to me~)


End file.
